kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart
is an installment in the ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga series focusing on the character of Heart (Tomoya Warabino), exclusively featuring his transformation into Kamen Rider Heart, released alongside Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach. Continuity and Placement Heart/''Mach'' both take place following the novel, Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~, which takes place two years following the conclusion of the Kamen Rider Drive TV series. Synopsis It has been a few years since Chase disappeared and people slowly forgot about the Roidmude threat. However, Heart has been revived! And within him, the cores of Brain and Medic! At the same time, hostile creatures very similar to the Roidmudes are attacking people. Heart thinks, "I don't want to witness Roidmudes clinging to a lost past and attacking people". Out of this desire, Heart volunteers to assist Inspector Otta in the investigations. It is discovered that the people targeted were copy models of previous Roidmudes and Misuzu Hatori, Medic’s copy model, is attacked by a mysterious monster. It has the appearance of all the Roidmudes combined and the number on its chest is 5886. Heart deduces the identity and terrifying objective of this monster. However, since he is unable to regain his power as a Roidmude, he is at a big disadvantage. However, Shinnosuke Tomari appears before him… Plot 2 years after Chase’s death and 1 year after Shinnosuke and Kiriko’s wedding, Go Shijima had returned to Japan in order to try reviving his friend, Chase. He stated that he had worked with the best scientists around the world for this sole purpose, as he believes that Chase is the most suitable pioneer for Human and Roidmudes co-existence. He then decided to go to Rinna Sawagami’s workplace. But there, he dozes off, as Rinna and Kyu Saijo repair the body of Roidmude 000. Rinna asks if Go needs a rest, but Go said that he had waited for this moment, so he’ll never fell asleep if needed. Go then decides to activate 000 by installing the Drive Driver, Shift Brace, and a device that resembles a prototype of Shift Tridoron. As Go’s fatigue get the best of him, Rinna and Kyu help him in turning the Advanced Ignition of the Drive Driver. At first, nothing happened. But after several seconds, 000 emits a purple lightning and several electrical surges. It seems like Chase has returned, as 000 wore Chase’s outfit. But, to their shock, the one who revived is actually Heart who wondered why he has returned. While Kyu is mourning for his severed doll heads, Go and Rinna become further shocked as not only Heart who is resurrected, but also Brain and Medic as well (albeit only their cores and both of them are inside Heart’s body). As Brain and Medic argue about the pros and cons of living inside Heart’s body, Heart angrily claims that the body is only his, which Brain and Medic reluctantly agree to. Heart apologizes to Go since Go might held his expectation too high when Heart wore Chase’s costume. Go tried to punch him, only to his fatigue to render him unconscious. Rinna mourns over Go, and drives Heart in a confused state. Later that night, a man was attacked by a Roidmude, and the Roidmude took his memory, render him in comatose state. Meanwhile, Medic took Heart’s body temporarily to enjoy a milk bath. As Medic praise Heart's body, Heart took over his body back and states to them that there’s a mission for them. As Heart, now fully clothed in his usual attire, explains the last night’s incident regarding the Roidmude. However, Heart suddenly unable to move, due of the emergency shutdown remote that Genpachiro Otta brought. Otta said that he’ll not go easy on him, unlike Shinnosuke and Kyu. When Heart asked him why he brought the remote, Otta said that the remote is actually from Rinna, who recently had a fight with him due to his busy job frustrating her. She even threw away the engagement ring Otta bought, bringing him to tears. As Brain and Medic exacerbate Otta’s sadness by analyzing Otta current state of mind, Heart decide to help Otta in exchange of the report of the current situation. Heart changed his clothes in a flash and tries to befriend Otta by becoming his detective, much to Otta’s dismay. As their investigation bring them to the second victim, Otta is put off his grace as the other police officer states that Heart is like a veteran instead of a rookie. Brain then deduces that the victims of this Roidmude attack is actually the people that the Roidmudes copied before. However, Brain suddenly detects that the Roidmude is now attacking a victim nearby, which turns to be Misuzu Hatori, the one Medic copied. As Heart and Otta save Misuzu, they were shocked to know that the mysterious Roidmude is numbered 5886 (a total sum of 1 until 108). Heart then decide to fight 5886, leaving Misuzu under Otta’s care, much to Otta’s dismay once again. Heart transforms into his Super Evolved Roidmude form, only to find that he can’t fully accessed its true power. This enables 5886 to beat him. However, while Heart is beaten mercilessly by 5886, Brain and Medic tries to synchronizing Heart with Drive Driver by remembering all Drive forms (They got Red for Speed, Black for Wild, Green for Technic, and Blue for Formula, although Brain despises the Blue form). The result of Brain's emergency research is Drive Type Speed Wild Technic that is somehow weaker that Heart Roidmude form. This, along with the remote’s accidental activation, put Heart in huge disadvantage as 5886 easily rips his shoulder guards and Shift Tire. Before 5886 is able to finish Heart off, Otta deactivates the remote and Heart jumped with Otta to evade 5886’s attack. At a hospital, an Injured Otta asked about the current situation. Heart said that he had took all the humans the Roidmudes copied into a protective custody, including Kyu. However, Heart claims that the human 065 copied is yet to be found. Otta said that due to the incident, he got suspended, Rinna became even more angry and his pride was gone as Heart saved him. Heart becomes mad and said that humans are fragile, but Otta didn't pay his words any heed, and even suspects that Heart had an ulterior motives by siding with human, Heart claims that he didn’t want for Roidmudes to stoop so low, since they were driven to extinction. Otta angrily states that their partnership is now over, and Heart leaves, ignoring Rinna’s plead to help Otta once again. Heart is still frustrated and sulking because of his weakness. However, Shinnosuke Tomari suddenly appears. Shinnosuke states that he never seen Heart in that state before, which the latter replied that this is the first time he frustrated by his own weakness. Shinnosuke advises Heart to listen to himself, and said that Otta is actually stronger than him, even if Heart regained his original body. Heart becomes a bit confused and he ask Shinnosuke for the meaning, but Shinnosuke leaves, have already decided that Heart must find the meaning by himself. Meanwhile at the hospital, Otta is scolded by Rinna while took Heart previous statement into account. Otta deduces that 065’s human template, Shingo Tachibana is the one 5886 searching for. Having known Tachibana’s habitual location, Otta left Rinna, while still in his hospital attire despite Rinna’ desperate interference. Otta's deduction turns to be right, as 5886 confronts Tachibana in a crime scene. As Otta and 5886 have a muddy fight, Heart appears but is quickly frozen by Otta's remote. Otta states that he didn’t want Heart to help, although he knew that he’s lacking in power to beat 5886. Heart claims that Otta will lose very soon, but Otta said that even if he had to lose his life, he still wants to protect people, and the reason of his indomitable will is his "Heart". As 5886 beats Otta, the latter decides to destroy the remote, allowing Heart to do as he pleases. Heart and 5886 engage in fierce battle once more, but 5886 still able to beat him. Brain then suggested to transfer his and Medic's cores to Drive Driver to temporarily override the system. This method will give Heart his full potential, although they all will disappear due of the risk. Heart stated that since the three of them will die together, he had nothing to fear. Brain finally enacts this method, and Heart transforms into Type Miracle. Shortly, with the perfect conjunction of this new form and Type Miracle's ability to do Viral Combinations, Heart manages to destroy 5886. Unbeknownst to Heart, the Roidmude Core of 005 has been restored within 5886’s data and emerges from its remains, fleeing to enact his revenge. As Heart, Brain, and Medic cores fade away, Heart gives his gratitude towards Otta, as he now knows the true strength of human heart and that Otta is another person he befriended. Heart’s core finally dies once again, but in peace as Tachibana and Shinnosuke watched them. In the epilogue, 000’s body is returned to Rinna lab, Otta and Rinna renew their engagement and a mysterious Shift Car appeared to be able to moved on its own, much to Go’s curiosity. Leading the viewer to the second story… Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Genpachiro Otta *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Misuzu Hatori *Shinnosuke Tomari *Go Shijima *Shingo Tachibana *Brain (core only) *Medic (core only) Villains *Roidmude 5886 *Roidmude 005 (core only) Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Heartron **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Speed Wild Technic, Type Miracle *'Viral Blending used in Type Miracle:' **Medic, Brain, Heart Cast * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Police Officers: , * : * : *Victim: Theme Song *'Eternity (〜from SURPRISE-DRIVE)' by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE Errors *When Heart first revived, The Shift car in Shift Brace's still the prototype of Shift Tridoron, but on the next scene, the Shift car had become Shift Heartron. *When Heart activates his Viral Blending ability, the sounds came out before Heart presses the summoning button on Shift Heartron. *When Heart activates Full Throttle, he didn't lift his Shift Heartron after pressing the Igniter of Shift Brace. Notes *Shinzo Hiroi and Mitsuharu Kineta were mentioned in this movie. *When Heart uses Shift Heartron for the final time, its sounds are way different than in the toy version. *Right before Brain's Core fades away, he jokes about being the next one to be a Kamen Rider. Seemingly as a throwback reference to this line, and as a part of an April Fools' joke for 2017, the official Kamen Rider Drive twitter announced a V-Cinema which will be released in 2035. The joke post was made to commemorate the closure of the account. ** Bringing the line full circle, Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain was confirmed on April 1st 2019. External links *Official site *Facebook page References Category:Kamen Rider Movies